


It turned out so right.

by akaeijis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, i am so thirsty, leico - Freeform, valdangelo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaeijis/pseuds/akaeijis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ready?” Leo asked, looking across the room where Nico was adjusting his blazer. Nico turned to glance at him, soft eyes sparkling with mirth. </p><p>“Your buttons are off.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It turned out so right.

**Author's Note:**

> AU where the USA publicly votes for gay marriage and legalizes it for the whole nation. Based on the recent Ireland same-sex marriage referendum and [this ](</a>https://40.media.tumblr.com/c0654698a9948f3708555dbccab8383b/tumblr_notlgzpe491r83d7lo4_1280.png)heart wrenching photo.
> 
> the povs switch from Nico and Leo's, basically it's Nico's pov during the flashbacks and Leo's during the current moment it's confusing but i hope it's okay?

_'Strangers in the night, exchanging glances,’_

‘Caution, you’re extremely hot.’

Nico smiled as he walked out of the Starbucks, remembering the dumb pick-up line the barista had filled in on his black coffee. He didn’t react in front of the Hispanic barista, but he couldn’t help the giddy feeling as he stuffed his hands into his jean pocket while kicking trash as he walked back to the university.

 

 

 

“Ready?” Leo asked, looking across the room where Nico was adjusting his blazer. Nico turned to glance at him, soft eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Your buttons are off.”

Leo smiled sheepishly, offering a ‘what-can-you-do’ shrug as Nico walked over to fix his shirt. As Nico fixed the last few, he murmured, “What if we don’t win?”

Watching his boyfriend’s hands linger on his shirt, Leo immediately squished Nico’s face and tilted it upwards. “We will win,” And he kissed the other’s forehead, despite Nico being taller than himself. “Besides,” Leo laughed, “three years of wearing these rings is a long enough wait.”

Nico smiled, “Seven years together.”

“Lovers at first sight,” Leo winked.

“In love forever.” Nico finished, holding his hand where Leo could feel the simple silver band engraved with the same words Nico had just said. The same band that Leo had spent weeks and months working on and engraving. Was it worth all the back pain worth the meticulous, detailed rings? Hell yeah.

Nico placed the ‘YES’ button on the collar of his coat, matching with his own.

“Let’s go.”

 

 

 

“Did you swallow a magnet? Because you're attractive.” Leo snorted very unattractively against Nico’s door frame.

“You and your dumb pick-up lines,” Nico smiled, closing the door behind him. His heart fluttering, he had been with the same bizarre man for a year.

 

 

 

“Is anyone else coming?” Nico asked as they walked out of their house. The streets filled with colorful pride flags and Leo couldn’t be less giddy.

“Well, Calypso might come with her girlfriend and Piper and Jason might pop out on a jet or something.” Leo shrugged, the rest were either in New York or California. But they were still supportive going to Time Square or something to hear the referendum.

“It would be nice if Hazel could come,” Nico said, which Leo vouched to. They haven’t seen Hazel – or anyone really – ever since Leo got a job at DC. 

As they walked, Leo observed an old couple giving them the stink-eye through the window. Leo ignored it. But then along with the colorful flags, there were signs with NO everywhere. Leo couldn’t ignore that. He felt Nico squeeze his hand in reassurance.

 

 

 

Leo stopped and announced, “We’re here,” while strumming his long fingers against the wheel. Leo could never stay still, especially when he was nervous. Nico took a peak where they were, they were at Leo’s old coffee shop. Where they had first met.

Leo got out of the car, slamming the door with a bit more force than needed, Nico following suit. 

When they got out, Leo had his phone out and began to look for something. There was nobody, it was a Sunday, 2 AM. Then Leo found whatever he was looking for, put the phone down and held his hand towards Nico.

Bemused, until the music started to play and Nico was warmed up by the familiar tune. Leo started to lead, which Nico soon took over because Leo could not dance. At all. _Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away…_ The song was fading, the scat singing bringing it to a close. Leo cleared his throat, diverting Nico’s attention. 

“Uhm, so you know that I’m not that great with people or animals or bugs or anything breathing really.” Leo took a shuddering breath, “I wanted to laugh and avoid everything in my life. To believe that everyone was better than me.”

Leo breathed in and Nico couldn’t breathe. “But you came in and saw through all that. These years seemed like brief moments that I wouldn’t want to end. I’ve always wanted to be better, to prove I was better. But now all I want to be is yours.”

“I should kneel right?” Leo grinned and knelt with one knee in front of him. “Nico di Angelo, I am so, so in love with you.”

Leo’s laugh was sonorous. Nico remembered years ago when his mouth used to hurt from laughing, but ever since Leo came into his life all he remembers are laugh and smiles. He couldn’t believe that this serendipity lasted. 

“Will you marry me?”

Exhilarated and out of breath, Nico bent down, cupped Leo’s face and kissed him square in the mouth.

 

 

 

They reached the white house. Or where the announcement was to be held. Whatever.  They sat down on a bench, an hour until the actual announcement. The crowd was already filled with younger ones, others their age, elderly couples, and anti-groups as well. Leo rested his head on Nico’s shoulder, tapping his ugly shoes on the asphalt.

Leo loved his dark eyes, his no longer sickly pale skin, his light freckles that were more visible. He loved every sweet moment with him and Leo falls in love every day.

“Mi vida,” Leo breathed, kissing Nico’s jaw.

 

 

 

“Leo, you know same-sex marriage isn’t legalized,” Nico said, placing his newly branded hand on Leo’s as they drove in Leo’s pickup truck. 

Leo smirked, “Yet.”

“Leo,” Nico whined.

“It’ll turn out all right.”

Nico watched Leo’s long fingers drive, his dumb grin, and his bright, twinkling eyes that sucked up all the light wherever he was.

“Luce mia,” Nico said, watching the lights as they drove.

 

 

 

Leo felt a shake. “Leo, it’s time to go. There's ten minutes left.”

Opening his eyes, Nico was prodding him awake. “We gotta go.”

“Okay,” Leo stretched and they began to walk. When they got there, the two ladies chosen to announce the winning side were standing on a platform. Leo observed Nico’s profile, tight and concentrated. His grip on Nico’s hand was deathly tight, afraid of letting go. But Nico’s grip was just the same.

Leo began to pray, his eyes closed shut, ‘Gloria al Padre, al Hijo y al Espíritu Santo. Como era en el principio, ahora y siempre-‘

“We are proud to announce that same-sex marriage has been legalized!”

Leo’s eyes shot opened and he kissed Nico on the cheek. Eyes shot opened and Leo immediately turned, kissing Nico on the cheek. He never thought he smiled that hard before. Screams of congratulations were deafening, but all he could feel, hear, sense was that he could finally get married to Nico di Angelo. Their rings weren’t in a state of uncertainty anymore. They were definite and real. He could feel Nico’s hands on his, tears coming down. They made it. They won. Leo pulled back, just for Nico pull him back in.

 

 

 

“My love for you is like a concave up function because it is always increasing!” Nico looked up from his newspaper, his gaze piercing through his reading glasses to Leo’s grin. It was a Saturday, the radio buzzing as they ate (they were having omelet and coffee.)

Observing Leo’s stubble and gray hairs, Nico sighed. “Are you ever going to give these pickup lines up?”

“Nah,” Leo took a sip of coffee, his wedding band shining. Despite his resignation, Nico smiled into his coffee.

‘And now for one of the legendary Billboard tops, by Frank Sinatra if you will.’ The radio buzzed. The next thing he knew was that he was hearing the mellifluous bars and Leo stood up immediately and pulled Nico up, the newspaper forgotten.

Nico took lead effortlessly, keeping a straight face as Leo sung the lyrics by heart. The song didn’t play often, it was just another top billboard song. But Leo bought the CD, kept it on the laptop, his phone. They had danced to this song for longer that Nico could remember, in a coffee shop, on the rooftop, on top of the Empire State Building. They didn’t dip or spin like before, opting for a slower, gentler pace with the morning rays instead.

 _“And ever since that night, we’ve been together_ ,” Leo sang, waggling his eyebrows. Leo’s face had grown thinner, the corners of his eyes wrinkled. But his fingers were still long, the dumb grin was still present, and the same eyes that took Nico’s breathe away. “ _Lovers at first sight, in love forever_ ,”

Nico grinned, allowing himself to sing the last few words, _“It turned out so right for strangers in the night.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the story is that nico and leo were in uni, nico is a lit student and leo is an engineering student. Leo is a nerd who uses pick up lines like when nico goes to his old coffee shop hell be like 'i like u a latte ayy' or when their dating hell say dumb engineering jokes. They date for like seven yrs? Nico had a crush on percy but he was getting over it like in a good way, jason and rachel helped him a lot. And then they get married wow. Im so thirsty for valdangelo you dont understand.
> 
> mi vida - my life  
> luce mia - my light  
> and Leo starts praying the Glory Be prayer at the end bc i think leo and nico would be pretty religious folk  
> the song is 'strangers in the night' by frank sinatra and i associate this song with them alot ??? like its my song for them you should listen to it 
> 
> thanks for reading!! I will be updating Fallen and starting on other projects soon, summer is three days away. Leave kudos, comments, or whatever you please thanks!!


End file.
